The invention relates to a resilient bushing arrangement comprising an inner bushing, an outer bushing, which surrounds the inner bushing and delimits an annular space therewith, a resilient connecting body, which is arranged in the annular space and connects the two bushings to each other, and spacers, which are arranged in end regions of the annular space and allow only limited radial relative movements of the two bushings in relation to each other.
A bushing arrangement of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,650 A in which a respective intermediate bushing, as a spacer, is pressed onto both ends of the inner bushing or into both ends of the outer bushing and these intermediate bushings have dimensions such that defined radial play remains between inner and outer bushings. A rubber bushing is vulcanised onto the central region of the inner bushing as a resilient connecting body and this is dimensioned in its axial length such that a space also remains between the rubber bushing and each of the two spacers. The arrangement of inner bushing, spacers and rubber bushing arranged therebetween on the inner bushing is pre-assembled and then pressed into the outer bushing such that the rubber bushing is pre-tensioned. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,650 A flexible bushing arrangements of this type are provided as fastening elements of a resilient flexible disc. During operation this has to transmit torques. In the process the inner bushings of the bushing arrangements are pushed in the direction of the outer bushings, wherein the rubber bushings are pressurised. If the torque to be transmitted by the flexible disc exceeds a specific amount the spacers bridge the gap between the inner bushings and the outer bushings and thereby limit the pressure that acts on the rubber bushings.